


but if you leave

by FancifulRivers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue Pearl is better at this, For all of this, Gen, Pearl is a mess, Post-Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Someone bring Pink back and smack her for that Order okay, Their relationship is only hinted at, Yellow Pearl is Angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Yellow Pearl's got some words for Pearl.





	but if you leave

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely set in the same AU as ["cesspool."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237477)

"How are you finding Earth?" The pearl asks stiffly. She asks every day. You don't know why. It is not like your answer has changed. It is hot and clammy and uncomfortable, nothing like Homeworld. There is too much organic life here and you don't like it and you never will.

But that's not the biggest thing you hate and you know it.

There's a painting of Rose Quartz hung up inside the house, by the door. You don't understand. Rose Quartz is- was- Pink Diamond. Why commit to a lie? But apparently, it is 'complicated' and it is not as simple as taking down a painting that has hung there for so long and it might upset Steven and you know you're supposed to care about him since he is a Diamond, but-

Well, it's not like he's  _your_ Diamond, now is it.

No, he's this  _Pearl's_ , no matter what she says. You and Blue Pearl know it- confronted her over it, on the beach- but she denies it, and you don't know  _why_. It is a point of  _pride_ to be devoted to a Diamond, but this pearl insists on throwing it away.

"Do you like this planet?" You ask, abrupt. The pearl blinks at you, clearly taken aback. You can tell by the tiny quiver of her mouth that Blue Pearl is also surprised.

"Of course," she says. But there is again, that telling little pause.

"Did you at first?" You persist.

"No," she admits. "I had never been on a planet like this before, it was- overwhelming. But when Rose-"

"Pink," you interrupt. Perhaps you are too harsh, as her shoulders droop, but she continues anyway.

"Pink," she acknowledges. "When she fell in love with Earth, she-she showed me the beauty of it."

 "Right," you murmur. The pearl looks a little askance at you, but you don't mean to question her.

"Your story was legendary on Homeworld, you know," you say, not meaning to say it. But perhaps she- perhaps it will help if she hears it. "The Renegade Pearl. The Pearl Who Belonged to No One. But that's not true, is it? You did. You did belong to someone. You never once strayed from your Diamond's side."

"You don't understand," she tries to interject, blue spots of color burning high in both cheeks, but you don't care.

"There were pearls who tried to follow your example, you know," you tell her. "The kindest of their fates was being shattered." Tears fill her eyes, spilling down her face. You continue. "You were a message of- of hope, of the possibility that perhaps a pearl could be- could be more. Could be her  _self_. But you never stopped-"

"Yellow," Blue Pearl stops you, tugging on your arm. Her touch is featherlight. "Enough."

"Why do you-" You snap, whirling.

"Think about it," Blue Pearl says softly. "If she never stopped following her Diamond, she had no  _choice_. It is not her fault. And you heard Pink. Steven. Pink even ordered her to keep quiet-"

You look at the pearl. She is crying silently, her arms wrapped around her middle and fingers digging into her skin. She looks miserable. Your anger dissipates, eddying away on the wind.

"I apologize," you say stiffly. She looks up, eyes watery. "You- you were just following orders."

"I really did want to rebel," the pearl whispers. "I really did want- I imagined it, I imagined running away and meeting her, as a Rose Quartz, I wanted-" She stops. You feel uncomfortable hearing this, like a thousand tiny prickles. Like the destabilizer, the instant before it worked.

"Steven's not her," the pearl changes the subject. "I don't- it's not a compulsion. It's  _real_. Perhaps it's because he's part Greg, I don't know, but-" Ah, yes. Human reproduction. You don't understand it at all, and you think you don't want to. It sounds horribly messy.

"I suppose you don't want to be called Pink Pearl then," Blue Pearl says. The pearl laughs, but it's still choked and watery.

"No," she says. "I- I don't suppose-"

"Pearl," you interrupt. "Just. Pearl." She smiles.

"Thank you," she says.


End file.
